Harry Potter: A Magical Journey
Harry Potter: A Magical Journey is fan-made online video game based off of JK Rowling's novels and Warner Bros. Movies. It is excepted to release on the PC, PS4, XBOX One and the XBOX 360. Character Creation The game will begin and you can create your avatar. You will be able to choose your character's name,blood status, gender, eye color, hair color and style, nose shape, skin color, mouth shape, makeup, formal wear, pajamas, and outerwear. You will then be able to go to Diagon Alley and choose your wand, pet, and robe. You can go from store to store and explore Diagon Alley with an hour max of time. Your can stop at Madam Malkins, the ice cream shop, Gringotts and more! If you have finished your shopping you and the other first years can mingle in the Leaky Cauldron and drink butterbear, read the Daily Prophet, eat some wizarding treats, or even book a hotel room! Journey to Hogwarts When the hour work is done, students will be transported to King's Cross Station. No talk about magic is allowed as there are muggle NPC's walking around. Before 11:00 AM students can walk around the station and interact with gift shops and NPCs. Then students must arrive at Platform 9 3/4 and run through the wall and board the train. The NPC Trolley Lady will come to different compartments and hand out different wizarding treats such as Bertie Botts Every Flavored Beans, Chocolate Frogs, Acid Pops, etc. Then once we arrive at Hogsmeade Station, Hagrid will walk them to the boats to ride to the Boathouse. Sorting Ceremony First Years will walk into the hall, have server rules explained to them, and then they can take the sorting quiz. When sorted, students have a choice between the roleplay server and the dueling server. If a student gets into Gryffindor- Students that are sorted into Gryffindor will be escorted by Percy Weasley and Nearly Headless Nick to the Gryffindor Common Room (7th Floor). McGonagall will be waiting in the common room to explain schedules and classes. If a student gets into Slytherin- Students that are sorted into Slytherin will be escorted to the Slytherin Common Room (Dungeons) by Pansy Parkinson and the Bloddy Baron. Snape will be waiting in the common room to explain schedules and classes. If a student gets Hufflepuff- Students that are sorted into Hufflepuff will be escorted to the Hufflepuff Common Room (Ground Floor closet) by Susan Bones and the Fat Friar. Sprout will be waiting in the common room to explain schedules and classes. If a student gets Ravenclaw- Students that are sorted into Ravenclaw will be escorted to the Ravenclaw Common Room (Ravenclaw Tower) by Luna Lovegood and The Grey Lady. Flitwick will be waiting in the common room to explain schedules and classes. In each common room, boy characters and girl characters have different dorm rooms, but they have the same lounging areas. Students from different houses are NOT allowed in other common rooms. Classes Students are required to go to classes for roleplay purposes. If online students do not attend, they will recieve detention. (2 Hours restricted from the server) Here are the following required classes: Astronomy: Astronomy is the only field of study at Hogwarts that has a direct equivalent in the Muggle world. Astronomy classes take place in the Astronomy Tower, the tallest tower in Hogwarts, and are taught by Professor Aurora Sinistra. Lessons involve observations of the night skies with telescopes. Lessons are held every week at midnight, and first years have lessons on Wednesday. Known student homework activities include learning the names of stars, constellations and planets, and their location, movements, and environments. Astronomy Minigames: Year 1: Spot all planets in the Milky Way with your magical telescope before everybody else! Year 2: Draw your own constellations. Students vote on which is the best. Winner gets 10 Galleons and 10 House Points. Year 3: Craft your own telescope. Year 4: Students will enter a tent with constellations drawn on the ceiling, and students must identify what they are/ Year 5: Students will complete their Astronomy O.W.L/Students will review everything from before Year 6: Students will learn about the sun and the moon Year 7: Students will take their Astrononomy N.E.W.T/ Students can re-do any minigames from previous years. Charms: Charms is the type of spells concerned with giving an object new and unexpected properties, and hence this class mainly consists on learning those sorts of spells. Charms classes are described as notoriously noisy and chaotic, as the lessons are largely practical. Many of the exposition sequences in the books are set in Charms classes, which are on the second floor of Hogwarts. Taught by Professor Filius Flitwick. Charms Minigames: Spells are random each time. Once a student learns a spell, they can cast it at free will throughout Hogwarts, which could be useful sometimes. If a student is playing on console, a certain stick movement casts a spell. If a student is playing on PC, the students chooses the spell in a menu. (This goes for all spells learned in other subjects as well) Year 1: Wingardium Leviosa, Lumos, Nox, Lumos Solem, Incendio, Spongify, Alohomora, Colloportus, Reparo, Pineofors (Making a pineapple dance), Flipendo Year 2: Skurge Charm (Gets rid of goo and mist left behind my ghosts), Expelliarmus, Arresto Momentum, Tarentallegra, Engorgio, Glacius, Obliviate, Diffindo, Reducio Year 3: Elatifors (Cheering Charm), Finite Incantatum, Lumos Duo (Creates a larger light), Carpe Retractum (Stronger version of Accio), Lumos Maxima, Duro, Petrificus Totalus, Depulso Year 4: Accio, Verillious (Creates red sparks), Bombarda, Bombarda Maxima, Cistem Aperio (Opens chests), Scourgify (Cleans objects) Year 5: Colovaria (Changes color to objects), Protego, Substantofy (Once casted, an object casted on, cannot be touched by others or the person will be sent flying back.), Growlifors (Causes object or person to grow into a giant temporarily), Locomotor, Silencio, Deletrius/O.W.L Year 6: Non-Verbal Spells, Aguamenti, Revision Year 7 N.E.W.T/ Students can now repeat any lessons that like. Dark Arts: Dark Arts is only open to people who would like to become a Death Eater. Open to 4th-7th Years. Located in the Chamber of Secrets, accessed through Moaning Myrtle's sink. Taught by Amucus Carrow and Alecto Carrow. Dark Arts Minigames Year 4: This year mainly focuses on Dark Wizards and Witches. Students will read a biography about them and then are able to fight with them. Barnabas Deverill, Delphini, Dolores Umbridge, Gellert Grindewald, Narcissa Malfoy, Quirinus Quirrel, Salazar Slytherin, Lord Voldemort, Antoin Dolohov, The Carrows, Barty Crouch Jr., Bellatrix Lestrange, Corban Yaxley, Igor Karkaroff, Lucius Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, Peter Pettigrew, Regulus Black. Year 5: This year mainly focuses on Dark Items and Objects. Students review them and then learn there value and also get to interact with them: Tom Riddle's Diary, Sonnets of a Sorcerer, The Monster Book of Monsters, Hand of Glory, How to create a Horcrux, Opal Necklace, Enchanted music boxes, ancient purple robes, Salazar Slytherin's locket, Black Quill/O.W.L. Year 6: This year mainly focuses on dark creatures. Students will learn about them and then will have to fight them as a class and interact with them. Acromantulas, Banshees, Basilisks, Boggarts, Dementors, Grindylows, Hags, Inferius, Obscurials, Vampires, Werewolves, Zombies. Year 7: This year mainly focuses on dark magic. Students will finally learn dark spells, but will only be able to use them after Hogwarts. Imperio, Crucio, Avada Kedavra/N.E.W.T. Defense Against the Dark Arts: Defence Against the Dark Arts, commonly shortened to D.A.D.A., is the class that teaches students defensive techniques to defend against the Dark Arts, and to be protected from Dark creatures. Taught by Severus Snape. Once graduating from Hogwarts, students may find creatures in the Wizarding World. Year 1: Curing Werewolf Bites, Imps, Ghosts, Hags, Gytrashes, Vampires, Zombies, Curse of the Bogies, Flipendo, Fumos (Creates fumes, making it difficult to see.) Year 2: Cornish Pixies, Banshees, Ghouls, More about Hags, Trolls, Yetis, Mimblewimble (Ties tongue), Homorphus (Changes a werewolf back into it's human form temporarily.), Rictusempra. Year 3: Boggarts, Grindylows, Werewolves, Hinkypunks, Kappas, Red Caps, Treating vampire bites, Magical Bears, Riddikulus, Melofors (Changes head into a pumpkin temporarily; only available to cast during Halloween time during October), Orbis, Ventus, Relashio. Year 4: Erklings, Resisting the Imperius Curse, Aqua Eructo, Protego Maxima, Fianto Duri, Reducto Year 5: Snakes and Serpents, Impedimenta, Stupefy, Tripify (Trips victim), Deprimo (Blasts holes in ceilings, roofs, floors, walls, and the ground), Lacarnum Inflamare, Serpensortia, Vipera Evanesca, Everte Statum, Desaugeo. Year 6: Review Year 7: N.E.W.T./ Choose whatever lesson you would like from previous years. Flying is the class that teaches the use of broomsticks made for the use of flying and is taught only to Hogwarts first years by Rolanda Hooch. The subject is the only one that requires physicality. Students can also join their houses Quidditch team for the roles of Keeper, Seeker, Beater, or Chaser. This class is taught on the Quidditch Pitch. Year 1: Summon Broom, Mount Broom, Liftoff and Landing Year 2: Students do not have to continue after first years, unless you want to. Fast Laps, Weaving Year 3: Rolling, Diving, 360 Loops Year 4: Formation Flying, Sloth Grip Roll, Broom Surfing, Extreme Dive and Pull Up Year 5: Reversing, Over and Under/ O.W.L (Showing off Skills Year 6: Quidditch Games Year 7: Repeats, Quidditch/N.E.W.T. Herbology is the study of magical plants and how to take care of, utilise and combat them. There are at least three greenhouses, holding a variety of magical plants of varying degrees of lethality. Herbology is taught by Professor Pomona Sprout Herbology Minigames: In Herbology, students will have timed minigames on taking care of plants. The first student to finish gets 30 House Points. Year 1: Incendio on Plants, Venomous Tentacula, Spiky Bush, Bouncing Bulb, Diffindo on Plants, Puffapods, Moly, Asphodel, Dried Nettles, Dittany, Wormwood, Mandrake Root, Aconite, Lumos Solem on Devil's Snare, Devil's Snare Year 2: Diffindo Revision, Slugs, Mandrakes, Fluxweed, Leaping Toadstools, Abyssian Shrivelfigs, Incendio Duo Year 3: Incendio Tria, Valerian, Growing Plants with Aguamenti, Stinksap Year 4: Herbivicus, Shrivelfig, Bouncing Bulb, Gillyweed, Flitterbloom, Wiggentree, Year 5: O.W.L/ Self-Fertilizing Shrubs, Screechsnap, Chinese Chomping Cabbage, Dittany, Fanged Geranium, Flutterby Bush, Aconite, Belladonna, Ginger Year 6: Whomping Willow, Fluxweed Year 7: Repeat/N.E.W.T History of Magic is the study of magical history. Cuthbert Binns' lessons are depicted as some of the most boring at Hogwarts. They are only lectures, given without pause, about significant events in wizarding history. Topics have included Goblin Rebellions, Giant wars, and the origins of wizarding secrecy. This is the only class at Hogwarts that is taught by a ghost, as the professor never noticed he had died and simply continued teaching as if nothing had changed. History of Magic Minigames: Year 1: Gargoyle Strike of 1911, Soap Blizzard of 1378, Werewolf Code of Conduct, Emeric the Evil, Elfric the Eager Year 2: Medevial Assembly of European Wizards, International Warlock Convention of 1289 Year 3: Witch Hunts, Salem Witch Trials Year 4: Goblin Rebellion, Giant Wars Year 5: First Wizarding War/O.W.L. Year 6: Wandlore History Year 7: Repeat/N.E.W.T In Potions, students learn the correct way to brew potions. They follow specific recipes and use various magical ingredients to create the potions, starting with simple ones and moving to more advanced ones as they progress in knowledge. This class is taught by Horace Slughorn. Potions Minigames: Students will brew potions. In the menu, there will be a "Brew Potion" option where you can choose a potion to brew and you can use it. Year 1: Cure for Boils, Forgetfulness Potion, Herbicide Potion, Wiggenweld Potion, Antidote for Common Poisons, Pompion Potion Year 2: Sleeping Draught, Swelling Solution, Hair-Raising Potions, Girding Potion Year 3: Confusing Concotion. Shrinking Solution, Wideye Potion, Year 4: Wit-Sharpening Potion, Antidotes Year 5: Draught of Peace, Calming Draught Invigoration Draught, Strengthening Solution/O.W.L. Year 6: Elixer to Induce Euphoria, Love Potion, Felix Felicis, Amortentia, Hiccoughing Solution, Draught of Living Death, Polyjuice Potion, Wound Cleaning Potion Year 7: Repeat/N.E.W.T. Transfiguration is a core class and subject taught at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It teaches the art of changing the form and appearance of an object or a person. This type of magic is commonly referred to as "Transfiguration" and is considered both complex and dangerous. This class is taught by Minerva McGonagall. Transfiguration Minigames: Students will transfigure what they have in front of them and can practice in their common rooms. Year 1: Transfiguration Alphabet, Transfiguration Formula, Desk into Pig, Match to Needle, Reversifors (Switches two objects), Mice to Snuffboxes, Avifors Spell, Target to Matchbox Year 2: Beetle to Buttons, Rabbit to Slippers, Vera Verto, Reparifarge, Sponfigy, Porcupine to Pin Cushion Year 3: Lecture on Animagi, Teapot to Tortoise, Lapifors, Draconifors, Felifors Year 4: Hedgehog to Pincushion, Guinea Foul to Guinea Pig, Cross-Species Switches, Evanesco, Orchideous Year 5: Inanimatus Conjurus Spell, Dinner Plate to Mushroom, Owl to Opera Glasses/O.W.L. Year 6: Human Transfiguration, Avis, Cauldron Cakes to Cabbages, Eagle to Badger, Serpent to Lion, Butterbeer to Acid Pops, Polyjuice Potion to Desk Year 7: Repeat/N.E.W.T. ELECTIVES The following are elective that can be taken by third years and above. Arithmancy is a branch of magic concerned with the magical properties of numbers. Arithmancy is reportedly difficult, as it requires memorising or working with many charts. It is also an elective course, that can be taken by students third year and above. The subject is taught by Professor Septima Vector. Arithmancy Minigames: Students must solve Arithmancy problems. Year 3: Students must solve addition. Year 4: Students must solve subtraction. Year 5: Students must solve multiplication/O.W.L. Year 6: Students must solve division Year 7: Students will use what they have learned before to predict their wizarding future. In Care of Magical Creatures, students learn about a wide range of magic creatures, from flobberworms to fire crabs, and even unicorns and thestrals. Students are taught about feeding, maintaining, breeding, and proper treatment of these creatures and many more. This class meets at Hagrid's Hut and then some days they go into the Forbidden Forest. This class is taught by Rubeus Hagrid. COMC Minigames: Students get to interact and ride creatures. They then get to learn how Year 3: Buckbeak, Flobberworms, Salamanders Year 4: Blast-Ended Skrewts, Fire Crab, Kneazle, Murtlap, Niffler, Streeler, Unicorn Year 5: Bowtruckle, Threstrals, Chimaera, Crup, Porlock, Fairy/O.W.L. Year 6: Glumbumble, Knarl, Yeti, Nargles Year 7: Repeat/N.E.W.T. Divination is the art of predicting the future. Various methods are described, including tea leaves, Fire-omens, Crystal balls, Palmistry, Cartomancy (including the reading of conventional playing cards and the tarot), astrology, and Dream interpretations. This class is taught by Sybill Trelawney on the 7th Floor in the Divination tower. Divination Minigames: Students will use tools to tell their future. Year 3: Astrology Year 4: Crystal-gazing Year 5: Heptomology Year 6: Omithomancy and Palmistry Year 7: Tessomancy/N.E.W.T. Muggle Studies is a class taught by Charity Burbage which involves the study of the Muggle (non-magical) culture "from a wizarding point of view." This class is taught on the fourth floor. Muggle Studies Minigames: Students will watch videos of how Muggles live and then are able to interact with muggle objects Year 3: Muggle Jobs Year 4: Muggle Education Year 5: Muggle Sports/O.W.L. Year 6: Muggle Entertainment Year 7: Repeat/Muggle Holidays/N.E.W.T. The Study of Ancient Runes (commonly shortened to Ancient Runes) is an elective course at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry that can be taken by students third year and above. It is taught by Professor Bathsheda Babbling and it is the study of runic scriptures, or Runology. Ancient Runes is a mostly theoretical subject that studies the ancient runic scripts of magic. The Study of Ancient Runes Minigames: Students must translate the runic scriptures. Year 3: Numbers Year 4: Letters Year 5: Muggle Words/O.W.L. Year 6: Wizard Words Year 7: Repeat/N.E.W.T. Sixth and Seventh Years The following are the electives that only are open to sixth and seventh years Alchemy is an elective course taught at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The course is open to sixth and seventh-years if there are enough students interested in taking the subject. The ancient science of Alchemy focuses on the study of nature's four basic elements (fire, earth, air, and water), as well as the transmutation of substances (such as base metals into gold). This subject is taught by Babajide Akingbade, a graduate of Uagadou School of Witchraft and Wizardry, in the dungeons, next to the Slytherin Common Room. Alchemy Minigames: Year 6: Fire and Water Year 7: Earth and Air/N.E.W.T. Ancient Studies is an extra-curricular class taught at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The subject presumably focuses on ancient magic, such as the ancient Egyptians' spells. This class is taught in a classroom on the sixth-floor corridor. This class is taught by Bill Weasley. Ancient Studies Minigames: Students will learn and cast ancient spells. If a student wants to be a Curse Breaker, this is neccesary. Year 6: Finite Incantatum, Finite, Meteolojinx Recanto, Surgito, Offero, Reverte Year 7: AntI-Theft Charm, Alohomora, Anti-Alohomora Charm, Nox, Quietus, Rennervate, Sacraficial Protection/N.E.W.T. Apparition is an optional twelve-week course offered at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for learning how to Apparate, with the intention of receiving a licence from the age of seventeen. This class is taught by Wilkie Twycross in the Great Hall. Apparation Mingames: Students unlock apparition and can practice. Year 6: Apparating through a Hoop, Splinching Year 7: Apparating Long Distances, N.E.W.T. Extra-Curricular Subjects The following are subjects that can be taken any year, and are held on weekends. Art is subject that is taken on the fifth floor. It is taught by Argus Filch, who teaches students with Mrs. Norris how to create moving photographs. Art Minigames: Students create their own photographs and portraits. Year 1: Sketches and Moving Drawings Year 2: Painting Year 3: Adding People Year 4: Portrait of Filch Year 5: Portrait of Mrs. Norris/O.W.L. Year 6: Portrait Passages Year 7: Repeat/N.E.W.T. Medicine is a subject taught by Madam Poppy Pomfrey in the Hospital Wing. Students learn magical healing. Medicine Minigames: Students heal other students Year 1: Healing Spells; Anapneo (Stops choking), Brackium Emendo (Fixes broken bones), Episkey (Heals minor injuries), Ferula (Eases pain and bandages wound), Reparifors (Cures poisioning), Tergeo (Cleans blood), Vulnera Sanentaur (Counter curse to Sectumsempra) Year 2: Medication; Antidote to Common Poisons, Cure for Boils, Potion for Dreamless Sleep, Skele-Gro, Sleeping Draught, Wideye Potion Year 3: Food Healing; Chocolate (Curing Dementor's Kiss), Phoenix Tears Year 4: Occupations; Students learn about healers and take a field trip to St. Mungos. Year 5: Ilnesses; Black Cat Flu, Black Death, Cerebrumous Spattergroit, Dragon Pox, Green Thumb, Levitation Sickness, Lycanthropy, Mumblemums, Portkey Sickness, Scrofungulus, Spattergroit, Splinching, Squabbs Syndrome, Stinkitus, Vanishing Sickness/O.W.L. Year 6: Memory Charms, Werewolf Bites Student Life and Exploration Hogwarts- Students in Hogwarts attend classes, socialize, go to clubs like Gobstone and Dueling Club, and compete in events. Student exploration is unlimited in Hogwarts! Students can hang out inside of the common room by the fireplace, eat meals in the Great Hall, play Gobstones in the courtyard, ride Threstrals in the forest, and more! Chat- Keep in mind, this is an ONLINE game, so students can type in chat, or even use voice chat with each other! Vulgar language is restricted. Weather- Weather is one of the games important features! Some days will be sunny and clear, night will have stars and full moons. Some rainy days. And during the winter, it will snow! Breaks- There are winter breaks, therefore students have a choice of leaving Hogwarts for a week, or staying and celebrating the holidays with Hogwarts! Diagon Alley- Besides school shopping, once graduating Hogwarts, players can go to Diagon Alley for wizarding supplies and jobs! Available Diagon Alley jobs are Wand Maker in Ollivanders, Fitter at Madam Malkins, Ice Cream Scooper at the parlor, and Curse Breaker in Gringotts. King's Cross Station- King's Cross is only available during Hogwarts years, but you can see the outside of it in London. The Burrow- Players can apparate to the Burrow for Quidditch practice and in December there will be a Christmas cookie party held in the Burrow. MACUSA- MACUSA is in New York City. Only Ministry officials can apparate there for work. The Ministry of Magic- Players can go here and explore the Ministry of Magic! In the Atrium, players will come out of the Floo Network and there is a coffee bar called "Ministry Munchies" that you can buy food and drinks at. There are seven main Ministry departments that you can work in and explore: Magical Law Enforcement, Magical Accidents and Catastrophes, Magical Transportation, Mysteries, Magical Games and Sports, Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, and International Magical Cooperation. Privet Drive- This is the starting point for Muggle Born players and they can come her for vacations. Grimmauld Place- Players can explore here and Ministry officials work here sometimes. Illvermorny- Ministry officials can come here for business. Azkaban- Players come to Azkaban if they recieve a kick and then must stay for a chosen amount of time. Hogsmeade- In Hogsmeade, players can explore the town and go to places like Hogsmeade Station, Honeydukes, The Three Broomsticks, and Hogs Head! Players third year and above can come here. Malfoy Manor- Death Eaters work here. St Mungos Hospital- Medicine students take a field trip here and if a player is knocked out, they will respawn here. (After Hogwarts) Godrics Hollow- Players can explore the town including the cemetary, Harry's old house, Bathilda Bagshot's House, and the church! Shell Cottage- Players can explore the cottage and the beach Knockturn Alley- All players can come down here and shop at Borgins and Burkes for dark objects. The Lovegood House- Quibbler writes work here. Litlle Hangleton Graveyard- Available during the Triwizard Tournament. The Riddle House- Can be seen in the Graveyard. Durmstrange- Ministry only Beaxbatons- Ministry only The Leaky Cauldron- Players can socialize and chat here! Server Events Every summer, the Hogwarts server will host a Triwizard Tournament. Any student can participate! The tournament is hosted by Albus Dumbledore, Barty Crouch Sr., and Rita Skeeter. Note: All players can participate in events except the Triwizard Tournment. Task 1: Student must retrieve the egg from the Hungarian Horntail. The winner wins the egg. Task 2: Students must save loved ones from the Black Lake. The winner wins a gold trophy and a stuffed shark. Task 3: Students must race to the middle of the maze to retreive the golden egg, which transports them to a duel with Voldemort. Winner gets a platinum trophy. Battle of Hogwarts- Every May 2nd there will be a yearly Battle of Hogwarts event held in the Duelling Server! Players can join and fight each other destroying Hogwarts until there is a last person standing! January- The New Years Hogwarts event is fun! Held in the Entrance Courtyard. Activites include a Gobstone game, punch table, lanters, and fireworks created by Fred and George! February- The Hogwarts Valentine's Yule Ball will be held in the Great Hall with decorations, music by the Weird Sisters, and ballroom dancing! Bring a date! March- The Quidditch World Cup will be held themed Irish! It is held at the Quidditch stadium and a portkey to the stadium will be in the Entrance Courtyard. After the game, players can have fun in their tents! April- Spring Break will occur, leaving a week off from classes and work. An Easter Egg Hunt will occur at Hogwarts and 100 Eggs will be hidden. The first player to find all of the eggs before the time runs out will win and receieve a Bunny Onesie. May- Battle of Hogwarts event June- School ends and House Cup is announced! July- Fourth of July fireworks at the Ministry of Magic (American Servers only) Canada Day Fireworks (Canadian Servers Only) August- Diagon Alley school shopping September- Back to School October- Halloween Bash! The Halloween bash will be held in the Great Hall with Muggle Halloween Music. Players can come in there costumes and there will be fun games! Afterwards, there will be a screening of the muggle movie "Hocus Pocus!" November- Thanksgiving Feast (American and Canadian Servers) December- Happy Holidays, Hogwarts! December has many events. To be added to the following events just click "Christmas, Hannukah, Kwanzaa, and/or New Years." Christmas- Players can huddle up in their common rooms and watch muggle Christmas movies! Gryffindor will watch "Home Alone", Slytherin will watch "The Santa Claus", Hufflepuff will watch "Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer", and Ravenclaw will watch "Elf". Hogwarts will be decorated with Christmas lights and a Christmas tree in the Great Hall. Students can help decorate the tree! There will be a Quidditch snowball game, where all of the balls are replaced by snowballs! Hot Chocolate is available for every student. Dumbledore will be dressed as Santa. Students will have ugly sweaters they can wear instead of their uniforms in December. Cookies and milk will be included in feasts, and some will be left out in the common rooms! There will be a school-wide event where students can go to Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade and get a Christmas gift for friends and teachers! At the Hogwarts Christmas Concert, the House Elves will sing Muggle Christmas songs. To get extra credit, you can shovel some snow! Snowboarding in the Forbidden Forest and ice skating on the Black Lake is available! Students can make Christmas cards for friends and teachers. In Art class, you can make Christmas crafts that you will have on your side table. And on Christmas Day, Santa will come and each student will have something under the tree for them! Just click on the present and it will be in your inventory. Hannukah- For our Jewish players, there will be an event each night where you can come down to the Great Hall and help light the Menorah. There will be a driedel game as well. There will be chocolate coins, potato latkes, and and gift giving! Kwanzaa- Students can light the Kinara, each night, representing something. New Years- Same as January Post- Hogwarts There are many things to after you graduate Hogwarts! You can create a character again. Ministry Official- Your player can work at the Ministry of Magic, unlocking many locations throught the Wizarding World. Hogwarts Professor- You can become a Hogwarts professor, but you must abide by the rules of the server and you will have to play your character! Minister of Magic- You can become the Minister of Magic, and it is a very big role. You MUST abide by the server rules and you will handle the rule-breakers of the server. Curse-Breaker- Works for Gringotts Diagon Alley Jobs Daily Prophet/Quibbler- You must write appropraite things and stuff that are related to events in the server. Daily Prophet writers work in Diagon Alley and the Ministry and the Quibber writers work at the Lovegood Home. Feel free to write suggestions or requests <3 Category:Sorting Ceremony